in a position to die
by dourdan
Summary: i was thinking about what happens in between the last moment Agent North is seen alive (season 10) and the scene from 'Recovery One' when Washington finds his dead body. this came to me in a dream/nightmare. rated M because things get really dark really fast. I'm pretty much only going to add to this when I'm horribly stressed/depressed.
1. Chapter 1

After the failed attempt to liberate the alpha Agent North knew what was about to happen; He and South were surrounded by 20 guards, lead by Agent Wyoming (the older British agent managed to get back up after York hit him in the face with a locker.)

"Drop your weapons mate." Wyoming said, in an apologetic tone. He, like many, considered North a friend, he was just following orders (just until the day he could find the courage to escape).

North could have taken them down; he could have easily made it off the ship. But he could never leave his sister. Even as the blinded monster she had become, she was still his flesh and blood, the little girl who was his best friend when he was lonely, sad, or being physically abused by their father.

"Sure, man, no hard feelings." he put down his weapons, looking up at his sister in her pink armor as he mentally prepared himself. A rain of non- lethal taser rounds struck him, rendering him unconscious.

Later-

"I don't want him dead, Agent north can still be of use to us, but I want to break him. Make him do the one thing no freelancer agent would ever do-I want him to beg for his life." The director was more than a little pissed off. After securing a hiding place for the alpha he turned his attention to the fact that North opened fire on his sister to help Agent Texas reach the Alpha. Had she actually succeeded he would be asking for North's execution.

"I have something I've been saving for a rainy day." a while back Counselor Price commissioned a series of containment cells for rebels and traitors.(this would not be the first time they would be put to use.)

North woke up naked in a metal room shacked to the wall by both his wrists. He was covered in bruises and coughing up blood.

"Agent North, nice to see you awake," it was the voice of Counselor Price," I do believe you owe my self and the director an explanation for you little stunt 2 days ago- that's right you've been out for 2 days."

"I don't owe you bastards anything!" he said to a camera in the corner of the room.

"The director wants to keep you in there until you beg for your life, but I am willing to settle for an apology; you did what you did in a moment of confusion and weakness, and it will never happen again. You will have your armor returned and recover your place on the team. And as a gesture of good will (and mercy) I have allowed you to keep your AI. I know that you think project freelancer is a corrupt organization whose sole purpose was the creation of the Alpha (and to use you and your fellow soldiers as living experiments.)" he said with a slight smirk, because North was 100% correct. That was why they selected their recruits so young; old enough to be skilled but young enough to be naïve (roughly late teens to late 20's). Agent North and South were only 25.

"But my hope is that Theta can allow you to acknowledge the good we have done, and will continue to do, with or without you." Price concluded.

"North prepare yourself." Theta cried as he suddenly pop n to view.

The room electrified for 5 seconds, sucking the air out his lungs. He had a feeling this also happened when he was unconscious; which would explain the uncanny level of physical pain he was in.

"oh! I almost forget-in addition to no food and water or toilet facilities and the temp set at an uncomfortable but survivable 40 degrees fahrenheit, the room will be subject to an electrical current- once an hour." Price could feel someone standing behind him. "Theta send me a message when our friend is ready to talk."

"Once an hour?" it was Agent South there was no fear or concern in her voice, it was as if she relished the idea of her brother being tortured.

"Agent South," he said with a smile. With her helmet off she was undeniably beautiful, with her short blonde hair, and light blue eyes.

"If you don't mind, I wanted to see it for myself," she shrugged.

"Tell me agent, what do you see?" he said allowing her to see the feed.

"a brother? a solider? a teammate?"he asked.

"a traitor" she said immediately, in her usual cold tone.

"smart girl." he expected nothing less. "When your brother comes to his senses he will be under your direct supervision- unofficially of course."

"understood sir." she said with a smirk. Her dream/goal had always been to be better than her brother, in school, sports, life. As a child she would gladly comfort and take care of him when he was hurt or sick, only because it fed her ego.

"Out of curiosity, what's the longest someone's lasted in there?" she said, somewhat proud he wasn't crying out in pain.

"The record is 5 days." he answered casually.

"Cool- Bet you 20 dollars he can beat that." with that she left, chewing a stick of gum.

"What? You think he'll last indefinitely in there?"Price asked.

"No, but he'll last longer than 5 days. Our father did some f—ked up shit to him growing up, he can go an abnormally long amount of time without food or water." She liked to think she took after both her parents; she was a little crazy like her father, but she still held out respect for her flesh and blood.

Price took one last look at the monitor and could not help but laugh. Even Price knew Agent North was a good man. He could/should have left with Agent Texas but his sense of loyalty was his undoing; loyalty to a total psychopath who would (if she was more skilled) would have put a bullet in his head. And he already knew she was correct; North was strong, he would eventually break but only when he was staring down death.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent South was walking down a hall. It had been 3 days since her brother regained consciousness. Four-Seven-Niner, a female pilot in white armor turned a corner and started to walk next to her. "how long is he going to be in the hell hole?" she asked Agent South.

"As long as it takes for him to learn a lesson; take responsibility for his actions." South answered casually.

"…or die of heart failure like the last 3." Four-Seven-Niner shrugged.

"Not my problem." South wondered how and why a pilot would know something like that.

"So you seriously don't care if he lives or dies?" she asked with fake concern.

"As of the moment he opened fire on me to assist Agent Texas-no I do not." South turned a corner for no other reason than to end the conversation.

'Interesting' the pilot said to herself. That information could prove useful in the near future.

In the days that followed Agent North tried to maintain his sanity but in all honesty he had no will or desire to live.

"theta." He said, his body reeling from the latest electric shock.

"yes agent north?" theta appeared.

"Why didn't they just kill me? Repurpose my armor …reassigns my ai." He said struggling for air.

"you're too special to die, your skill set, your mind…" the little AI was trying to make him feel better.

"theta shut down…." North groaned.

"but north…" theta knew North wanted to die, but he would still whatever he could to avoid that fate.

"shut down- that's an order." North said closing his eyes.

He tried to sleep or meditate for the minutes in between the massive electrical shocks; the endless torture forcing his mind back in to body; the pain, the sickness, the starvation. By day 4 of consciousness he was driven to bite his tongue hard enough to draw blood just to have something to drink. But he never screamed or even so much as cried out in pain.

day 5 south visited to collect on the bet.-"our father was abusive to him since the moment he could walk. Every mistake every screw up he was hit with a belt piece of wood or just fists; that's why you'll never see him cry, not for himself." She said watching the video feed."he cried every tear god gave him by the time he was 8." she was somewhat proud of that fact.

"May I ask why your father detested him?" Counselor Price asked as he paid on the wager.

"Hell if I know, he just did. Maybe it was something Freudian; the only reason he's as sweet and nurturing as he is was our mom." it was a strange family dynamic, their father seemed to be abnormally harsh towards North but was nothing but kind to South while their mother was loving and encouraging to her bother while ignoring her completely.

day 8- north was starting to succumb to the effects of organ failure; internal bleeding, muscle spasms, gradual brain damage while delusional with fever.

"theta please talk to me" he said in a weak dry whisper.

"I'm scared," the little AI didn't want to watch him die he had spent the last few days trying to give him reasons to live (when he wasn't being told to go away) but to no avail. But the thing about dying was you have to do it in one fell swoop or else the fear/will to live would take hold so theta knew he would have to wait until North was on the verge if death; practically gone- both physically and mentally- perhaps this was that moment.

"Just say you're sorry." Theta begged. "You don't even have to mean it! Tell him you're sorry to make the hurting stop."

"What did you say?" North asked chocking back blood. There were ulcers in his stomach causing his to cough up blood to the point where he was hallucinating.

"say you're sorry to make the hurting stop. "Theta knew he had succeed, he returned to North's implant and administered a pulse to begin to shut down North's consciousness. If he was wrong at least this would allow North to die without pain.

In North's mind those words sounded familiar, those were his mother's words. As he closed his eyes North could see her face, "I'm sorry." he could feel tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry.." he looked at the camera "I'M SORRY!.. I'm sorry..." with that North slipped in to a coma.

Theta saved the footage and presented it to Counselor Price. "I got him to say sorry, please let him out."

"Good work theta," he said as the footage was both an apology and North begging for his life. "He'll be released immediately."

North woke up in intensive care with his sister holding his hand. South was out of her armor, in a tank top and jeans. Her brother had been out for 12 hours (long enough for her to perfect her new persona.)

"Are you strong enough to sit up?" she caressed her hand to his aching back that was still suffering from painful muscle spasms. Her touch was soft and gentle. She let him rest his weight on her shoulder.

"Have some water" she held a half filled cup to his lips. Swallowing was still difficult, the first few tries he coughed it back up all over his sister's arm.

"I'm sorry," he said his mind still reeling, "please forgive me I'm so sorry."

"Of course" she kissed the back of his bare shoulder on a deep scar he had since childhood. "I could never stay mad at you, I love you" she could fake it with the best.

North was now partially blind in both eyes and still suffering from painful muscle spasms. South held a heating pad to his back "This should help with the pain." she said holding him, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his muscular abs. "I forgive you" she whispered in his ear kissing his earlobe then is his neck.

"I'm going to let you get some rest ok." she laid him back down, stroking her hands down his chest. She kissed his forehead. "Theta watch over him please." As she left.

Four-Seven-Niner was waiting outside. "Wow that was borderline NSFW." She joked. "What's the prognosis?"

"Organ and tissue damage, internal bleeding, blindness, in a horrific amount of pain, whatever" South said now in her normal voice.

"You're loving every minute aren't you." She smiled.

"I want him to pay."South said in an unforgiving tone.

"I have a new job title, and it comes with a mission that I think would be right up your alley."


	3. Chapter 3

The medical technology aboard the Mother of invention allowed North to recover enough to begin physical training in a little over a week. His vision was still faded since that was the result of irreparable brain damage. His body felt physically weak; out of armor his hands would tremble, he would suffer occasional dizziness and chronic muscle and joint pain. Like the sweet dutiful sister she would give him massages and apply heating pads so he could be comfortable enough to sleep.

Of course none of what mattered since he was destined to be sacrificed in within the dynamics of Four-Seven-Niner's plan. South met with the former pilot in a secret location to discuss the details.

"Agent Washington is recon 1 tasked with obtaining the armor of dead rogue agents, but we don't trust him, because he had yet to return with anything of substance. Now with Agent York out there it's only a matter of time before he dies and Washington will be in possession of the Delta AI."

"and or Agent Texas's Omega AI."South added.

"Trust me the chances of Texas dying before York are slim to none. So the new division I'm heading up is currently tracking York's whereabouts. And the whereabouts of Agent Maine who we believe is evolving in to the Meta; a combination of all or as many of the AI fragments as possible." She continued.

"So where do I come in?" South asked curiously.

"In the event Washington retrieves Delta he will likely be holding it in a separate containment unit since he is no longer able to operate with an AI. Agent North will have to be the very next body he goes in search of. When Washington finds you alive, he will not believe his luck; another agent but with the ability to operate an AI. He'll ask you to help him fight Maine." She said confidently. She continued in a theatrical tone." But if Maine killed York-An agent who's rank never fell lower then 3rd- how can the two of you stand a chance?"

"So you think he'll give me Delta." South smiled. Her mind glossed over that most important element 'Agent North will have to be the very next body'; if no one came after them she would have to kill him herself. But in that moment, she felt this was a non issue.

"And then you will be of course expected to execute that troublesome Agent Washington. And you will not be keeping Delta, upon it's safe return you will be evaluated for your own AI." She added.

"Not a problem." South to both conditions.

"Well I'm glad to be working with you. For now here's what I need you to focus on; I'm going to try and create a cover mission that will have you and North leaving the ship, but if no opportunity comes I need you to pretend like you are planning on escaping. We all know what your brother thinks of Project Freelancer; he only stayed behind because of you. Play in to that; I know you can do it. I will contact you the day you will be leaving the ship." She concluded.

"Roger that Four-Seven-Niner."South said with a comical salute.

"You can just me command since you will be in communication with me exclusively." she offered her hand for a hand shake. Surprisingly South accepted.

For the next few days she would train with North, focusing on weight training to help him regain strength and muscle mass (to aid in reducing pain.) And hand to hand combat skills without armor to help him focus his mind (even with his damaged vision). She wanted the chance to talk to him face to face. She was still mad, she was far from forgiving him, but she needed to see his face. She needed to touch him, maybe it was their connection as siblings, as twins; he was part of her.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said helping him to a bathtub of ice after a 6 hour training session out taking breaks for water and protein bars.

He leaned back savoring the numbing sensation of the cold. "what's on your mind?"

"I think we need to leave this place." She said calmly, but looking away from him to avoid any hint of deception.

"What do you mean?" he asked beginning to fall asleep.

"The way things are run here, how many who have already fled, I don't feel safe here, I want out. I know the only reason you stayed behind was to protect me," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"If we were to escape I think the best course of action would be to abandon our armor and turn ourselves in." he said, as if that had been his plan all along.

"We couldn't turn ourselves in. They would separate us I would never see you again. And I say 'they' because we have no idea how high up the actions of project freelancer will be punished. We've stolen, killed and caused massive property damage." She put her hand on his shoulder, down his chest resting over his heart. 'This was a lie-this was a lie',she said to herself, was there a part of her that didn't want to go through with this?

"We need our armor; with all the enemies project freelancer has, we would never survive without our armor." She said with emotion in her voice. "and in your current condition" She felt herself starting to show genuine emotion. "you know wouldn't make it without your armor." She now found herself hugging him.

"So you think we should just run at the next chance we get?" he leaned his head back resting in to the ice feeling at peace. He knew they both were skilled so they stood a decent chance against whatever the world had to throw at them. But if she wanted to leave with their armor he would support her decision, even if it meant they would be hunted down like Agent CT had been. Perhaps they could join up with York or Texas to increase their chances of survival.

"Whatever you decide I've always got your back, because no matter what you'll always be my kid sister." he said holding her hand.

"And I will always have you back even though you always call me 'kid or kiddo' because you're all of 40 minutes older." She smiled. They both laughed.

South felt herself squeeze his hand. Did she really want him dead for a shot at an AI?


	4. Chapter 4

"A word Agent South," the voice came up behind her in the women's locker room.

"Do I call you command to your face?" South continued to get dressed.

"It would be best you don't even turn around. I have good news and bad news. Good news is the ship is docking in 6 days, the bad news is I don't have a cover mission for you." Not that she tried very hard; she never liked South.

"Can I ask for a favor?" South said with a sigh.

"You can ask." The former pilot was not leaning on a locker.

"Can you get me intell on Agent York's location?"

"If you can give me a good reason." She rolled her eyes.

"When we escape we need a plan, a goal. Originally North wanted us to turn our selves in.- yeah not good. York was North's best friend, it would be a viable cover."

"I can get you intill but where the ship is docking is over 200 miles from York's last seen location." She said a little to happily.

"Even better; a reason to start running. Unless you can get me the keys to a vehicle."South already knew the answer.

"Sorry no, that would attract too much attention; hope you've been keeping up with your cardio. As for your intell; I'll put it in an external device and slip it in your locker within the next 24 hours."

"great." if nothing else once they were off the ship they would be on their own, free to make their own decisions.

True to her word she left agent South a chip with data on York's whereabouts.

"The ship docks in 5 days," she said holding her brother as they slept in the same bed, the same as when they were kids. She told herself it was to gain his trust, but another part of her wanted to fall asleep to the feeling of his warmth and sound of his heartbeat.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

"We run; we grab supplies, we find York, we survive." she said it with enough emotion to be believable.

In the days that followed they continued to train, and then on the day specified by 'command' they simply ran taking with armor their weapons and what ever food (rations) and medicine they could carry in 2 standard issue duffle bags. Both siblings had survivalist training and North was an expert hunter, and forager; they would be ok, (at least in the short term.)

They escaped the ship, plotting a course to Agent York's last known whereabouts. But the data was old and did not take in to account a certain future event involving Agent Texas. They headed west covering over 80 miles in 5 days, forcing themselves to keep get as much distance from the ship, stopping only to eat and sleep.

The days went by uneventfully until on day 6 they awoke to 2 rogue soldiers rooting through their weapons and supplies.

"They're asleep, why can't we just slit their throats and take everything?" said one voice.

North was awake (getting your brain fried over a hundred times makes one a very light sleeper) both he and his sister slept in their armor, so there was no way for the thieves to know if they were actually asleep.

"Unless you want to end up like my previous henchmen I would advise you to not underestimate former freelancers. We are ONLY after their supplies." it was the voice of Agent Wyoming.

North did a sweep kick from where he was laying as he sprang to his feet. He could now see there were 3 total; Wyoming and two henchmen.

"South, we have company." he said as he easily took on both henchmen at once.

South head straight for Wyoming, slamming him in to a rock, "How long have you been following us?" she said assuming he tracked them from the ship.

"It's not worth my time to follow you, our paths just happened to cross." In full armor his face was not visible, so she could not see him laughing at her. "Does he know? Does he know you never forgave him? Does he know you want him to see him die? How long before the greatest sniper goes completely blind?"

"Why are you here?" she said, focusing her strength on his throat hoping to choke him.

"There's more than one team to play for. I was dispatched to go after Agent Texas, but along the way I found a better deal." suddenly he felt the barrel of a gun to his head.

North had recovered their weapons and supplies but he still wanted to hear what Wyoming had to say for himself.

"North you've always been a good chap, Can I trouble you for a bit of your food and water; for a fellow victim of the treachery of project freelancer." Wyoming asked sweetly after all he had spared North's life (even though that technically wasn't his call.)

North lowered his weapon and opened his duffle bag.

"HE TRIED TO ROB US!" South was more than a little pissed.

"He was also are teammate and friend." This should have come as a surprise to no one. North was taught from an early age if you put others before yourself, God will provide. He had faith he could find food and water on his own, so even as his sister was giving him death glared he gave Wyoming half their supplies.

"I always knew I could count on your kindness; might I ask where you and your sister were heading?" Wyoming asked.

"We're going to find York, see if we can find a way to take down project freelancer." South answered (knowing full well the last part was bullshit.)

"Well you might wish to investigate the abandoned base at these coordinates." he said projecting a small map. The location was only a few hours away.

"Why?" South asked hesitantly.

"You will the find the answers that you seek." Wyoming stated; just vague enough to say 'for your kindness I think you deserve to know murdered your best friend; the person you thought was your ticket to salvation.'

"Let's get going, what do we got to lose?" North gathered the remaining supplies.

"That would depend on what's actually at those coordinates." South assumed it was a trap, but what they were destined to find would be so much worse.


	5. Chapter 5

The siblings entered the abandoned unlocked base strewn with bodies; one in particular. South made the sign of the cross over herself; she had never done that before, not for any fallen comrade or family member. She waited for North to catch up to her.

"York..." North's tuned away, his voice choked with emotion.

"Wyoming-that bastard!" South shouted, punching a wall for dramatic effect.

'really funny a-hole we say we're looking for Agent York and you give us directions to his corpse!' she said to herself throwing up her hands.

Even though he was not her best friend, and the last time she saw him he was helping Agent Texas take down an entire ship; York was always a good person whose humor and positivity made him a beacon of light. She genuinely hoped his soul was in a better place.

"You don't know he did this!" North shouted back at her. He felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Like hell I don't. I can't believe you shared out supplies with him!" South sat down with her back against the wall, trying to determine their next move.

North took a knee and in his grief he suddenly remembered Wyoming's words 'Unless you want to end up like my previous henchmen I would advise you to not underestimate former freelancers.' Something had gone down in this place and now he felt like an absolute moron; yes, agents left project freelancer for various reasons, and some came out more warped then others.

"Maybe we should take the AI and armor enhancement." South suggested at what she did not realize was the worst possible moment.

"You are not taking York's AI!" North was full on angry now. She was still obsessed with getting her own AI?!

"I meant to keep them from falling into the wrong hands; like the hands if a certain psychotic rogue agent who ripped Carolina's AI out of her head." South said trying to reason with him.

"I can't even look at you." North. It was the same sickening feeling he had when Agent Texas told him South was petitioning for one of Carolina's AI. He really thought his sister had changed.

South decided took a step back from the conversation; was this argument worth perusing? She had two choices; tell him the truth about her mission, he would be allowed to live, but knowing she betrayed his friendship and trust they would likely go their separate ways. The other option was to drop the subject and just let things play out; he would die believing she had changed, believing she was a decent human being.

"You're right it would be disrespectful. I'm sorry, let's just go." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Give me a moment." He wanted to be alone, to say his final goodbye.

"Sure. I'm going to look around see if I can find us a ride." She said, glad to see him calm again.

South hid around a corner to contact command "Command, agent York is dead what the next is objective?"

"You objective is to choose a direction and run" said the voice at the other end of the line.

"The meta?" she assumed.

"We have reports that it's coming after the Delta AI; meaning he's headed straight for you. As of right now Washington will likely reach the York's body first, but that would make North's AI the next closest target." Command explained.

"How far are they?" South asked.

"Washington is 6 hours away traveling by vehicle, and Maine is 3 hours away traveling on foot." There was no reason to state it like that other than to confuse Agent South.

"Copy that…"After a moment of WTF South decided to assume that info meant she had 3 hours to get as far away as possible

She searched the base for any vehicles they could take. "score."

20 minutes later South found her brother, still kneeling over the body of his friend.

"I found an abandoned vehicle; we should get out of here." She said softly, trying to be respectful of his emotional state.

"why?" he asked in a whisper.

"Did you want to stay here?" she asked sarcastically.

"Who are you communicating with?" he asked in a serious tone.

"What?!" oh shit. Luckily ever since she was a kid; when ever she was at a loss for words her mind defaulted to anger (dating back to one very specific reason)."What is your problem?! Yes you fucked up by helping Wyoming but don; take it out on me."

"I don't trust you." he said, in the same callus monotone voice.

"I thought you said you would always have my back? because god knows I..." she made a motion with her hands to shut herself up. "no, just no."

"You what?" he was curious now.

She had a secret one moment in their childhood when she 'had his back'; she came to his rescue, but at the cost of her innocence. She never told anyone, holding on to the anger and pain; forever knowing he owed her a debt he could never repay.

She could have used the story, but he didn't deserve the story. because in addition to being the story of a little girl sacrificing her body; it was the story of a sister's unconditional love.

"Fuck-you." she turned to leave. "You can stay with the dead."

She stomped of, leaving him alone again.

North sat down next to the body unsure of what he wanted to do. But there was one 'person' who knew all the answers, maybe he could lend some insight.

"Delta -you there?" he asked, placing his hand on York's shoulder.

"Agent North this is a surprise. Are you recovery 1?" the little green AI asked.

"No, is that the person tasked with collecting back the AI's?" he asked.

"Where is agent South?" Delta abruptly changed the subject.

"Sulking." he was pretty sure she was still in the base.

"Is there a problem?" Delta asked.

"Long story short; I was tortured, we fled the ship, but I'm pretty sure she's still working for Project freelancer." He sighed.

"Would you like my advice, as someone with many siblings?" All the AI considered themselves to be siblings, and after all this time Delta really did miss them.

"I'll take any advice I can get," he answered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well then my advice to you is this - does it matter? The odds of either of you surviving to long enough a civilian life are slim to none. Agent York was living as a thief, sleeping in abandoned buildings, dreaming of the day he would see Agent Carolina (in this life or the next). Agent Texas gave him one last reason to be a hero. Even if your situation is dire, would it not be better to have each other, then not?" Delta stated.

North smiled, as usual Delta offered the most logical solution, but this time with a sense of humanity, "York's personality really rubbed off on you. Can i ask.."

"he was shot twice in the side, the first round broke his ribs, the second punctured his lung. Agent Texas, who already abandoned her AI offered to move me, but I stayed behind to make sure he felt no pain. It was.." the monotone AI's voice was wavering with human emotion, "it was the least I could do for a friend." said Delta returning to York's armor.

"Thank you Delta, but before I go did you want to say hi to theta?" he asked.

"I would like that very much Agent North." Delta said, reappearing.

"Theta come on out." He said, back to his confident, kind, personality.

"What is it North- Oh my swirls -DELTA! I can't believe it's really you!" Delta was the child-like AI, smaller with a cute little voice.

"I have missed you as well Theta." Delta said, his voice was unchanged but it was obvious he felt something in that moment. "I am happy to get to see you one last time."

One last time? Only then did theta notice Delta was emanating from the dead body of agent York. "I'm so sorry about Agent York. "Theta knew this meant Delta was destined to be re-assigned or even destroyed.

"Thank you Theta, you are stronger then you know. Please watch over Agent North, he is your friend and soon he will need you. And Agent North; it has been an honor to know you." With that he went back to York's armor.

"I will." Theta said feeling the weight of the situation, "So what now North?"

"Let's go find her." He sent theta back to his armor as he left to search the area for his sister.

South was waiting by the vehicle she mentioned earlier, she could not bring herself to leave.

"Were you crying?" he put his arm around her. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't cry." she said in an emotional voice."Get in loser, I'm driving"

"I assumed as much since you're not half blind." He was happy; whatever time he had left there was no one he would rather spend it with. They drove 4 hours west, to a cave where they could finally rest. North was able to find tinder and wood for a fire. They still had plenty of food and water. They didn't talk about project freelancer. They kept conversation to happier times, when they were kids, doing chores on the family farm, and gardening, caring for the animals, and making one hell of a tree house.

"Do you ever miss home?" he asked her while eating MRE's (military rations that did not taste like item on the label.)

"no." she said directly. There was nothing to miss. "Well, maybe my cat, before daddy shot it after coming home drunk at 4 am." She said seriously before bruiting in to laughter. "Nah fuck all that, our childhood sucked, that was the reason we became space marines." She said adding hot water to her boil in the bag rations.

"together." North added.

"what?" South looked at him.

"Being together; even now my happiest memories were always of when we're together, just as friends." He said.

She smiled "I was just thinking about the time I beat up the kid who shoved your head in a toilet In 3rd grade?"

"Wow, of course you remember that." He rolled his eyes.

"I hope that fucker's dead." She smiled with her usual punk persona.

After an awkward pause they both laughed. Both of their minds and hearts flooded with positive memories; she remembered how they would cook dinner from whatever was in the fridge, and let the baby animals in the house, not even considering the consequences."

He remembered when she would bandage his scar covered back; she was an angry bully but always his best friend. "You were always my hero." He said from his heart. They were content and happy enjoying each other's company. They fell asleep on opposite sides of the camp fire.

Just as she kept her secret he would not reveal that he was still suffering from seizures. Theta would make sure he was not in pain as he continued to measure the loss of brain function.

"Theta I need you to be my eyes." said North, he could feel his mind dying.

"I know. I won't leave you." Just like in the torture chamber Theta would always be there for him.

"Thank you, I owe you so much." North said as he fell asleep.

South looked at him. That day in the recovery ward when she said 'I love you' she was still angry, but now it was clear, her brother was the love of her life-for whatever that was worth.

In less than 2 days shit would hit the fan; South would awake to the sight and sound of Agent Maine's Brute Shot aimed at her head. "What do we have here?" said Maine's Sigma AI.

In that moment South was grateful she and her brother both slept in full armor.

"We missed out shot at Delta; give us Theta and we'll let you live." Maine stroked the barrel of the gun down her chest, "after we have a little fun…"

"I don't think so." North was 2 feet behind him with his duo rifles pointed at Maine's back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just the person we came to see." Sigma said as Maine turned around. His slouched stance combined with the insect-like shape of his helmet made him come off as something inhuman.

"Leave now." North growled.

The red AI floated to North's shoulder, the fact that Sigma was the only AI with a human face had always been more than a little disturbing. "Theta I have a question."

Sigma sent a pulse through North's AI port. Theta let out a scream as it struggled to protect itself from being hacked. But any efforts the little AI could muster would not be enough.

"Just what I thought," From what data he could pull he knew just how disabled Agent North was. Agent Maine had always been better then North, a better fighter a better killer; a better solider. He out ranked him on the leader board on several occasions.

But North was the one people put their faith in; the director, counselor price, York, Carolina; even when he failed people still admired him. He was put in to leadership positions over people who were more qualified and deserving (and was allowed to live despite his betrayal.)Why? because he was a nice person, as if being friendly, supportive and kind were of any value in combat.

'Nice guys finish last, and some don't finish at all'. Sigma said internally to himself, to Maine his command was simply "Destroy him."

Despite his disability North could still fire faster, shooting Maine's bullets out of the air, and even hitting him in the shoulder. (Unfortunately in armor that meant very little.)

"Rush him." Sigma commanded, the AI knew the twins were expert marksmen so Maine's best chance was to keep the fight at close range.

North took a blow to the ribs. As one of the physically larger agents Maine had always been abnormally strong but this blow sent him flying.

South kicked Maine in the thigh causing him to turn his attention to her. In her rage she punched him in the head, followed by a kicked to the crouch. Maine grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground as she struggled.

North opened fire on Maine's back. Maine turned his attention to North slamming the blade of his weapon on North's shoulder with such force it cut through his armor. South shot Maine in the back of the head before he could sever her brother's arm.

Maine punched North in the lower chest slamming him in to a rock wall then began charging at South.

"Domed energy shield!" North shouted as a severe pain shot through his side.

South instinctively protected herself with an energy shield, shoving Maine backwards. She had almost forgotten she could do that.

"I meant trap Maine so we can get the fuck out of here!" he said readying his weapons. The deep gash in left shoulder was excruciating, and limited his ability to lift his arm more than 45 degrees without the feeling of tearing flesh, but he was confident could play through the pain.

South of course was freaking out."1. That's going to wear off when we're out of range. 2 I don't think I have the ability to do that!" South shouted back. There was a story, where North was able to throw a domed energy shield over a group of enemies and as soon as one tried to fire a bullet, the round ricocheted all over the dome killing every last one of them. South was positive the only reason he was able to do that was because of Theta.

South knew he was going to try it himself, so she did her best to keep Maine in one spot. Engaging in hand to hand combat (using the energy shield to create a smaller shield to block his direct attacks) until she got close enough to the vehicle.

He took a breath "Theta please help me with this, if necessary cut power to the pain therapy."

The little AI appeared, "range is over 2 miles, and it will be more than enough to put some distance and find shelter. I've got this." As for cutting the pain therapy, he didn't want to mention that out loud. North's armor was already down to just 40%. In order to get far enough away North would have to live with the pain until the twins could find a place to rest. Theta, activated the domed energy shield, trapping agent Maine in a bubble.

North ran for their vehicle (he knew, if given the chance Sigma could easily over power Theta). They headed West to no place in particular traveling for 4 hours until they found a mysterious formation with a source of water.

"What is this place?" South said out loud to no one in particular (since her brother had lost consciousness over an hour ago.) It appeared to be a man-made stone formation with a series of passageways and a waterfall in the center' perhaps an abandoned power facility.

"Theta" she nudged her brother's body, "can you please wake him up."

"I thought all military personnel are taught how to execute a fireman's lift?" he said referring to the ability to carry a fallen comrade despite any height or weight difference.

"I was never any good at it." She snapped. Even in Spartan Armor she was one of the smallest agents.

"He would do it for you." Theta said in a sad, voice.

"He is at least 50 pounds heavier than me!" since he was 10 inches taller and way more muscular the number would realistically be closer to 100 pounds. The AI went silent, she needed a different strategy.

"but theta" she started, in her sweetest kindergarten teacher voice, "what I make a mistake and hurt him even more then he already is?"

No reaction.

"WILL YOU AT LEAST WAKE HIM ENOUGH TO STAND ON HIS OWN AND I'LL LET HIM LEAN ON MY SHOULDER!" she shouted at the unresponsive AI.

Theta administered a single healing pulse. North opened his eyes, instinctively trying to exit the vehicle (logically the only reason they would be stopped was if South found a safe place to rest.)

"Take it slow, lean on me." South lived up to her end of the deal, helping North in to a passageway, in far enough to they could not been seen even when she would make a campfire.

"Theta I'm going to move the vehicle and get supplies to make a fire- In case he asked where I went." She said as she left. Were all AI's this annoying? Maybe she didn't want her own AI. Yes, they were men to be an ally, a friend who cared for you unconditionally- but she already had a friend who loved her unconditionally.


	8. Chapter 8

North took off the upper body portion of his armor he had an agonizing sensation emanating though his right side. Even with theta administering pain therapy He was having difficulty breathing.

South caressed her hands over his bare skin. "Your ribs are bruised or broken," she said placing soft pressure on his lower chest. His body would tremble, even spasm, but he would not cry out in pain."My vote is for broken." South, muttered.

"We have bandages, but York's healing factor might have come in handy." she added sarcastically as she removed her helmet to get a better look. There was severe bruising from every hit.

Looking through their supplies South located out an ampule of pain medication.

"Save that for yourself. Theta can take care me." North already knew she was destined to survive longer then he would.

"This will numb the area so I don't do any further damage." she said as she plunged the needle in to his ribs as he gasped for air. North coughed hard struggling to breathe.

"Sit up for me." she hated having to cause him more pain. But it wouldn't be the first time she bandaged his injured ribs. As she wrapped the tight bandages she could fell he was spiking a fever; South knew she needed to boil water to clean and cauterized the wound in his shoulder, but more importantly she needed to him conscious (if only for her own sanity).

"Hey, talk to me." she hugged him; resting her head on his back, "it's me." She said in a whisper, tracing a finger over a long scar that went from his shoulder to his almost to his ribs. He had always been the strong one, but South could already see how sick he was, she would be lucky if he survived another week.

"Please don't cry." He said in a weak labored breath.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she laughed as tears involuntarily streamed down her face. She moved in front of him, touching his face; his forehead, nose, cheek bones, as if to remember every detail.

His eyes; his light blue eyes were their mother's eyes. So light they looked like color contacts, or glaucoma. But to her his eyes were angelic. His nose, his jaw, were like their father's; strong, masculine, powerful. His lips; she kissed him holding long enough to savor the taste.

"Sorry," pulled away, that was a little awkward. The next words needed to come straight from her heart. "I just don't want to ever forget you."

"I'm still here," he said running his fingers though her hair. (Although he no idea of how much longer he would be.) He then kissed the tears from her cheeks holding her close with his strong, muscular arms.

She hated crying; how messy it was, how weak, how child-like. She needed to get away, to be with her own thoughts. She motioned for him to release her from his embrace.

"I need to tend to the fire" she backed away slowly, then ran outside, her heart was breaking. 'Maybe he would die in his sleep.' she said to herself; at this point it would be the best possible outcome.

She came back and boiled water on the fire. She moved a small amount to a pour-able container. She wasn't sure if she wanted him sitting up because the water would scald any exposed skin. But the cut was so massive there was no other feasible option.

"Do you want to bite down on something?"she already knew that was a stupid question. She poured boiling water over the massive wound in his shoulder. If they were back on the ship a real doctor would heal the gash easily, using lasers. All she could do was try to kill the infection. Thankfully, as usual, North didn't make a sound or even flinch. "just take deep breaths, ok" she put down the container and attempted to apply a cold compress to sooth any burned skin.

"Are you hungry?" she only asked because she was.

'I don't think I could hold anything down." all he felt was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Here have some water." she offered him sips from the water she collected from the facility's water source. He tried to swallow but it triggered a gag reflex, causing him to cough up blood.

She decided to just let him rest, (without the upper body portion of his armor.) If they were attacked she would stand her ground against agent Maine (or just use a bubble shield for as long as possible.)

South had something to eat, then walked around for a while before going to sleep in full armor minus the helmet. She slept by his side, just like when they were kids. It felt nice. She held his hand as she tried to calm down enough to get some sleep.

'this isn't what I want.' South said to her self, she didn't want and AI, or her armor or her stupid leader board ranking!

At around 2 am he suffered a minor seizure, causing him to squeeze her hand. She could feel him slipping away. "I have a secret." she said, as she kissed the bare skin of his chest above his bandaged ribs.

"South?" he held the embrace, letting her cry in to his shoulder.

"Please, we're going to die out here, Sean, just call me Sara." she was gasping for air."All I want is to be Sara again." the feeling of his warmth, the sound of his still beating heart, gave her strength. "I have a secret..."

"I know," he didn't know what to say in that moment, but 'it's going to be ok' would have sounded inappropriate."I want my name back too." he said glossing over the last part.

"what is you name?" theta suddenly appeared to ask.

"Sean Harlington,"he said, turning his attention to the AI.

"Should I address you as Sean?" Theta asked.

"You can if you want, but If calling me North is easier I can be North a little longer." he answered, "Goodnight Theta." he turned his attention back to Sara.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have to tell you something, in case this is my last chance to tell you; I know why you are the way you are but you don't know why I'm the way I am." she closed her eyes to ask god for strength.

"Remember that summer when we were 9, daddy he broke your jaw and locked you in the tool shed in triple digit heat for 6 days?" she bit her lip.

"Unfortunately yes," he said with his eyes closed." you slipped me food and water though the hole in the corner." he said smiled; he actually considered this to be a positive childhood memory.

"Usually you would just take it and tell me to leave before I got caught, but the day you asked me to hold your hand," she paused as he put his arms around her.

"I touched your hand I could feel how sick you were; I-I couldn't loose you. "She was still breathing hard. The next part she truly didn't want to remember. "I asked daddy what it would take to let you out. He was drunk and he started touching me...and he let me know what he wanted." Their father foced hger to her room and raped her for what felt like hours before surrendering the keys.

Their mother had been in the kitchen, trying to pray the situation way (her first and only line of defense for the protection and well being of her children).

"Mama, I have the keys." The little girl had gotten re-dressed so fast her shirt was on backwards, she hoped no one would notice.

"How did you get the keys?" her mother asked, her voice trembling, she already assumed the worst.

"It doesn't matter we have to get him out!" the little girl ran to the shed, her mother following close behind.

The little girl was shaking so bad she couldn't find the right key.

"Give it here, I know what key it is" the mother found the key and quickly removed the lock. "SEAN!" she picked up his nearly lifeless body and ran to the car, to get him to a hospital. She paused waiting for her daughter to catch up. There was no way she as leaving her behind.

"Sweetie, I need you to keep him awake,ok." She said as she started the car.

"Yes, mama." Sara held his hand, "You're safe now."

All Sean remembered of that day was being rescued by his mother and waking up in a hospital with an IV in his arm. He always knew his sister loved him, but this was a level of sacrifice that tore through to his very soul.

"You did that for me?" now he was the one who was getting emotional.

"The first time; but after that it started to feel like a show of affection; someone who actually loved me." Her heart was breaking just thinking about it.

Sean could have said 'I always loved you' but in that moment he knew the best thing was to just hold her.

"There's something I need to tell you." Sara said, crying- she was certain this was the 'secret' her brother already figured out.

"Your mission was to retrieve the Delta AI?" he nodded, still with his eyes closed as he was in allot of physical pain. "I don't care. Pretty sure I'm dying; my entire body is in agony, and my armor is going to fail any day now." He turned his head looking her in the eyes. "But that's just how it was always meant to be."

"No, no! I don't want to do this, I don't want to be Agent South I just want to be Sara again." She was shivering as she cried into his shoulder.

"Since you didn't take Delta, someone else did and you'll need bait to lure that person to you." he said, referring to whoever was 'recovery one'.

"Are you listening to me? I don't want to do this! I just want to be your sister. We can just run, I have no idea where, but at least we'll have each other." she caressed her hands to down his face, desperate for him to believe her.

"It's too late." he pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "it's ok," he retracted, coughing hard, "everything will be ok." He assumed/hoped if she fulfilled her mission she could return to the ship; where she would be safe.

He fell asleep before she did, shivering as she held him in her arms. The next day the twins awoke to the sound of agent Maine approaching.

"Hide. "North said donning his broken armor.

"no, please don't do this." she cried.

"theta.." North said in his sick, weakened state.

"I know." theta complied.

South suddenly found herself pinned in place in an domed energy shield. He put her in a corner allowing her plenty of room to flee if necessary.

"Like you said he's collecting AI, he won't go after you." As he put his helmet back on he looked away to speak the last words his best friend would ever hear." I owe you this." what he had not told her was, due to the brain damage and subsequent seizures he was now almost completely blind. As a result, even with theta he was not long for this world. He picked up his rifles, closed his eyes and walked towards the sound of Agent Maine approaching. He didn't look back, that would have broken him. He simply said in a whisper, "I love you Sara."

She begged him to come back to her, she wanted to hide together; just keep running until they left this world ."Sean..."

But he was right; fate had already put him in a position to die. The best she could do was to prey for his soul.

Sean opened fire, spraying a barrier of bullets as Maine used his time warp ability to get in close. North ran putting distance between him and Maine before the monster caught up striking him in the head. North shot at his legs.

Maine landed a well placed strike to North's broken ribs and it was all over.


	10. Chapter 10

Sean/North gasped for air, it was enough to cause him to unintentionally drop his weapons. He regretted bringing both rifles. His one shoulder was still too weak to fully lift his arm; Sean knew needed to regain focus. He knew he could not take down Maine, but he did not intend to go out like a little bitch.

He picked up one rifle, with all his strength he rammed Maine with his injured shoulder, and while simultaneously firing his weapon in to Maine's chest; he could hear his opponent's armor crack. It wouldn't be enough to tip the scales, but god damn it was gratifying.

Maine punched Sean in his injured shoulder, but (as a side effect of the boiling water, the wound was completely numb) Sean stood his ground and hit him in the face with the butt of his weapon. He attempted to disarm Maine by using his weapon to dislocate Maine's shoulder.

Maine shoved him off and fired at him, Theta knew to throw up a shield, without being asked. Sean then went in for a sweep kick, knocking Maine to the ground.

Then Maine executed a jump kick to Sean's head. Sean fell to the ground, fully intending to get back up.

"Disengage his helmet," Sigma instructed. Even though Sean would still have Theta (who seemed to be able to function independent of North's control), the loss of his helmet would cause the once great marksman to lose the use of his eyes.

Maine stomped down on Sean's head fracturing the visor, nearly stomping on his face. He kicked it off the fallen agent's head.

Theta attempted to throw up another shield but Maine was too close. Theta couldn't stay focused enough. He tried to protect North's face, but decision would prove to be incorrect.

Maine plunged the blade of his weapon in to North's stomach, cutting deep before disemboweling him. Theta dropped he shield; the battle was lost. Maine then quickly fired a single round to Sean's exposed head, to knock him out, before ripping the AI port from the base of his skull.

Sigma paused for a moment, to decide if he wanted to go after Agent South. "No, it's not necessary we need to reach our next target" Sigma had a clear view of where she was, "her mind will soon break on its own." With that Agent Maine left, allowing South/Sara to come out of hiding.

Sean was actually grateful Maine took Theta, at least the small-innocent AI would not have to watch him die.

When the domed energy shield dissipated Sara ran to his side. She was so thankful he was still alive, allowing her the opportunity to say goodbye.

"Sara, please stay with me." the shot to the head was not at the correct angel to be immediately fatal; he would die by bleeding out, like the cows, pigs and chickens of their childhood farm.

"Close your eyes." she held his hand, trembling as she felt him desperately trying to muster the strength to caress his fingers to her's, "do you remember our tree house the one we built with stolen scrap wood when we were 12. " she laughed through her heartbreak.

"We bulit it about 30 feet off the ground and the only way in was to climb the tree" she was crying so hard she could barely breathe, "it was our special place where nothing could hurt us."

"I can see it." he said in a weak whisper as he felt his organs failing, he moved his hand, touching the exposed organs. He wasn't afraid of dying, but he was afraid of living without Sara- or rather existing without her. Their mother raised them with a belief in God and heaven- at times it was their only source of salvation.

He squeezed her hand as his body went in to shock, his liver, kidneys and intestines shutting down as the blood oozed from the massive wounds. He opened his eyes, big and bright as he could suddenly see the white light.

"You go there, you go and you wait for me." she said in all honesty. She would try to stay alive but she knew she was destined to die young; she just didn't have the courage to embrace it.

"Sara.." he said as she caressed his face, his eyes looking out to a place far beyond."Could you kiss me one last time," without Theta the pain was unbearable he needed to feel her touch.

She kissed his blood covered lips, deep and passionate, in a way only lovers would kiss. She could feel herself taking in the spiritual energy of his breath, as if to keep a part of him inside her. She felt him lift his hand to her face, running his fingers though her hair, caressing the back of her head, holding the kiss, but maybe it was her imagination.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this." She held him close as he died in her arms, suffering one last seizure with blood oozing from his nose and mouth.

As he lost consciousness she continued to watch the movement of his breath, his chest, his throat all in silence. When she was certain he was gone she kissed his forehead, then went back in to the cave and cried, screaming at the walls until she regained her composure. Washington would be arriving soon, but not soon enough.

Sara had read stories about Siamese twins, where one dies before the other, leaving the surviving twin to live with the body of their dead sibling dangling from their body for hours or even days before help could arrived. They would die of depression, madness or at the very least blood poisoning.

She was not physically attached to him but to live with his corpse drove her to insanity. At first she started to talk to the body. "I won't let them hurt you...I won't let daddy hurt you..." In her mind she was a little girl again. "I need you; I'll always take care of you." Her eyes were dead, like a mental patient. She never moved the body; there was no point, the location was remote enough to avoid detection. She would sleep holding his dead body like a doll.


	11. end

In a few days Sara's mind would be completely gone. Each day she would hold his hand and pray, "please, give me a sign he's ok. Tell me he didn't die in vain. HE WAS ALL I HAD!" she screamed at the sky. She didn't eat drink or even sleep (that she knew of.)

"I love you. It's ok" she said out loud rocking back and forth "mama will take care of us. She'll protect us" Sara was shivering; she had not left his side, for hours. She felt nothing; not hunger, not pain, she was dead her own body.

"Can you see her?"She asked her brother's body. They had lost their mother to suicide. 1 week after their father died under 'mysterious circumstances' (the month before Sara and Sean enlisted Sara cut his wrists and throat, and various other places, leaving him to die in the bed he used to rape her.) No one ever suspected her, or perhaps the war effort needed two new soldiers more than it needed a murder conviction.

After 2 days of unanswered prayers her mind was broken. Agent Washington arrived after blowing up Agent York's body. Despite the fact they had been only a few miles from where York died (8 hours away by foot, less by car.)

But in Washington's defense Sara, in her broken mental state had been messing around with the homing beacon. She figured out what Washington was doing to the bodies; he would detonate them, in their armor; it was why there was never anything left to return to command. She needed more time. She needed to see her brother's face, remember every feature he needed to be able to see him, so when she closed her eyes to feel him watching over her.

The day still came, just as command said it would. "Agent South Do you remember what happened?" Washington asked her.

South went catatonic, "no..." even if she did, she could never put it in to words.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, as he was required to.

"I was inside, I heard a scream, I came out..." she said in a flat, robotic tone.

"Where's theta? Did you take him?" He asked, directly but not really accusing likely the Meta came killed North for Theta, and left South alive because she was of no value. (and If she did take him it would be pretty obvious in a moment.)

"I don't have an AI port; I was in the group behind you." Sara said, through gritted teeth, the very notion of him accusing her of desecrating her brother's body infuriated her.

"All armors have an AI port." Washington pointed out; a fact that would become relevant in a short while.

No response. He would assume it was due to grief.

"Bastard..." she muttered under her breath she would enjoy killing Washington..

"I know he was your brother but we can't leave anything behind, I'm going to start the detonator, you have 60 seconds to say your last goodbye- and get at least 50 feet away." Washington said, already taking a few steps back.

(ooc- the next part makes use of South's monologue from 'Recovery One pt 2')"

South was in full armor, so he could not see her dead lifeless eyes. "I always thought being a twin was a hard thing. Everyone always finds a way to put you together. It's like you're not considered two people. "While that was true, it was not a negative, she loved being his other half.

"Even when we were kids, our parents dressed us alike, and when we joined up and got sent to the program, they stuck us together. People thought we were special somehow I suppose. I used to hate that. "She did hate that aspect, but only because she knew they were not seen as equals; everyone loved Sean, they trusted Sean, they adored Sean- but he deserved it. He deserved all of it. He was strong, courageous, but always kind. He always saw the best in people. Even their father; he would always try to do better, work harder, learn from his mistakes- as if they made any difference.

North and South, Sean and Sara they had been born on the same day, but he was always better than her. She felt all the comparisons were simply pointless.

"All I ever wanted was to have my own life. And here I am now, just wondering how I'm going to live without him. "She concluded, in voice that seemed disconnected with her conciseness. It was a lie; South knew exactly how she was going to live; she would live only for herself. She already lost her only source of humanity.

Washington then did exactly what command knew he would do. He fired a round next to South's ear. She waited until hearing his exchange with command before shouting "WHAT THE FUCK!" Yes, she understood he needed to fake her death so she could 'help him defeat the Meta' but god damn, he could have given a little warning.

"I need your help

"To defeat Maine."

"What do you know about the current mental state of agent Maine?"

"I know he took Carolina's AIs" she shrugged. "I assume Sigma made him insane, like how your AI implant attempt left you a little insane."

That sounded reasonable. "That brings me to me next issue," he pulled up Delta.

Now came the part where South could prove for certain she didn't have Theta."As you said my AI implant attempt fucked my brain big time. I physically cannot have an AI. And I need a partner. Maine has defeated agents who were higher ranking them both of us.."

"I was higher ranking then my brother." She felt the need to say, she felt herself letting go of Sara and returning to her Agent South mindset.

"Then why were you never allowed to lead a team?" Washington countered.

South scoffed. "Are you giving me Delta?"

"Yes, if you promise to not be such a bitch." He replied.

"sure." She said. Sure is what you say to people to get them to shut up. It's not a yes, it's not a no, it's a 'let's move past this'.

He would go on to give her the Delta AI, she would go on to shoot him in the back in the moment when he needed her help. But instead of returning to project freelancer she simply left. To where? God only knows.

What was certain eventually South would die and Sara would come home to the tree house.

end


End file.
